livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Breninyr Hydref (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Monk/Cleric Level: 04/04 Experience: Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Irthian, Venzan Deity: Quellan First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 20/22 +5 (10 pts) (+2 Racial/+2 Level Adj/+2 Item) CHA: 18/20 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Item) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 50 = 4d08 (Monk) 4d08 (Cleric) AC: 20 = + WIS (06) + Monk (01) + Natural (02) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 18 = + WIS (06) + Monk (01) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + WIS (06) + Monk (01) + Natural (02) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +06 = (03) + Cleric (03) CMB: +07 = (07) CMD: 24 = + BAB (06) + WIS (06) + Dodge (01) + Monk (01) Fortitude: +11 = (04) + Cleric (04) + CON (00) + Cloak (03) Reflex: +08 = (04) + Cleric (01) + DEX (00) + Cloak (03) Will: +17 = (04) + Cleric (04) + WIS (06) + Cloak (03) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed : Attack: +06/+01 = (06) Damage: 1d08, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stunning Fist/Fatigue (Flurry): Attack: +05/+05/+00 = (07) - FoB Penalty (02) Damage: 1d08, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stunning Fist/Fatigue Dagger : Attack: +06/+01 = (06) Damage: 1d04, Crit: 19/x3, Special: Range (10') Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Celestial Resistance: Damage Resistance (5) - Acid, Cold, Electricity DarkVision: See Perfectly in Darkness (Black & White) - 60' Daylight: Cast 'Daylight' 1/Day (SLA, Caster Level 08) Skilled: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Perception Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Club, Crossbow (Light or Heavy), Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Kama, Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shortspear, Short Sword, Shuriken, Siangham, Sling, Spear, Temple Sword AC/CMD Bonus: Add WIS Mod (+6) to AC/CMD, +1 Bonus Feat: Dodge Bonus Feat: Improved Grapple Evasion: No damage from attacks allowing a Reflex Save Fast Movement: Base Movement is +10' Flurry of Blows: 01 Extra Attack at -5, All Attacks at -1 Ki Pool : 08 Ki Defense: +4 AC (Dodge Bonus, 01 Rnd) (Cost: 01) Ki Flurry : +1 FoB Attack at Highest Bonus (Cost: 01) Ki Speed : +20' Move (01 Rnd) (Cost: 01) Ki Strike : Unarmed Strikes count as Magic (Cost: 00) Maneuver Training: Count Monk Levels as Full BAB for CMB Still Mind: +2 Save vs. Enchantment Slow Fall: Discount first 20' of a fall if w/in Arms' Reach of a Wall Stunning Fist: Stun or Fatigue opponent (5x/Day, DC 20) Unarmed Strike: Unarmed Attacks do Lethal or Non-Lethal Damage (1d8) Cleric Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor; Shields (not Tower Shields) Simple Weapons Aura: Aura corresponds to Deity's Alignment (Neutral Good) Channel Energy: Heal Living or Harm Dead (2d6; 10/Day; DC 17) Domains: Home, Leadership Calming Touch: Heal NL Damage, plus Conditions (1d6+4; 09/Day) Inspiring Command: +2 Attack, AC, CMD, Skills (2 Allies, 1 Round, 09/Day) Spontaneous Casting: Substitute Heal Spells for Prepared Spells Feats Crushing Blow (Level 01): Successful Stunning Fist as a Full Round Action Reduces Target AC by 06 for 1 Minute Imp Unarmed Strike (Monk 01): Unarmed Strikes Deal Lethal or Non-Lethal Damage Considered Armed even when Unarmed Stunning Fist (Monk 01): Inflict the Stunned Condition on Target (Save DC: 20) Dodge (Monk 01): +1 AC unless Flat-Footed Improved Grapple (Monk 02): +2 CMB/CMD for Grapples Grapple Attempts do not Provoke AoO Tiger Style (Level 03): +2 CMD vs. Bull Rush, Overrun & Trip Unarmed Attacks also deal Slashing Damage Unarmed Criticals deal 1d4 Bleed for Two Turns Extra Channel (Level 05): 2 Additional Channels per Day Selective Channel (Level 07): Exclude 5 Beings from Channel Effects Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 Attack on Unarmed Attacks of Opportunity Fast Talker (Social): +1 Bluff, and Bluff is a Class Skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = (04)/Level (Monk ) 12 = (02)/Level; FC (04) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 5 3 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 Fast Talker Climb 05 2 3 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 15 5 3 5 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 -0 +0 Disguise 05 5 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 5 +0 Heal 15 4 3 6 +2 Healing Kit Intimidate 10 2 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 +0 Linguistics 05 2 3 0 +0 Perception 20 4 3 6 +2 Racial, +5 Equip Perform ( ) 05 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 6 +0 Ride 00 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 10 1 3 6 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 06 6 +0 Swim 05 2 3 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 5 +0 Prepared Prayers Orisons Level 01 Level 02 * Detect Magic * Bless (D) * Bull's Strength * Guidance * Murderous Command * Prot from Evil (Communal) * Read Magic * Ray of Sickening * Prot from Evil (Communal) * Stabilize * Sanctuary * Shield Other (D) * Sanctuary * Spiritual Weapon * Shield of Faith Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit -- lb Amulet of Natural Armor (+2) 8000 gp -- lb Cloak of Resistance (+3) 9000 gp 01 lb Headband of Mental Prowess 10000 gp -- lb (WIS & CHA, +2) Eyes of the Eagle 2500 gp -- lb Ring of Arcane Signets 1000 gp -- lb Dagger (02) 02 gp 04 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 10 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character